ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Jive
Jimmy Jive is an American professional wrestler currently under contract with the [http://niwf2007.proboards56.com/ The No Imitation Wrestling Federation and is currently one half of the Unified Tag Team Champions with his partner TimeBomb. He is also a member of the faction known as Ignition. Career The Beginning After losing his father at a young age, Jive's life was littered with tragedy. After moving town to town in his home state of Connecticut for the better part of his life. He and his family settled in Naugatuck CT. Constantly watching wrestling as he grew up, he and his two brothers would watch professional wrestling and emulate the matches in the privacy of their own bedroom. "That is where it all started for me" says Jive. "Once me and my brothers would break down the moves step by step and try to figure out exactly how the moves were performed." He recently said. After to relocating to Shelton, CT in his teen years, Jive became restless with the boring meaningless jobs and boring people. He found his calling in band promotion. After working with a few unsigned bands in the area, the man then known as Dan, got the call he was waiting for, a shot to manage a bands promotional team. Jive jumped at the opportunity to work for the band. That band is called Gargantua Soul. After working for them for three years, Gargantua Soul disbanded forcing Jive to find joy in other things as dabbling in drugs and women. This pattern continued for a few years until finally Jive woke up one day and had enough "It was like one day, I woke up and I noticed over a quarter of my life has passed and I have nothing to show for it" Jive explained. "Sure I had accomplishes from working with the bands but really, when the band broke up I was left with what felt like nothing to do. And you know what they say, Idle hands are the devils playgrounds" Shortly after his epiphany, Jive called his friend, Musician and Independent Professional Wrestler Rob Zombie, who trained him. "Ron gave me the building blocks I needed to get where I am today and I owe him a lot for that. yea the couple of years I worked with him were the most beaten down times of my life but as Ron says, it builds character" Jive & The XWF After floating around, wrestling matches in half empty bingo halls for various promotions, he decided to secretly start his own company which he named X-Treme Championship Wrestling. Pulling the strings from behind the curtain, under the alias of "The Powers That Be", giving many wrestlers opportunities to showcase their talent. Jive himself had relative success in the XWF and held the X-Treme Championship for one week only, dropping it to Cody E. in a fatal 4 way match "Yea, so what I held it for a week. Back then, I was lucky enough to be able to compete on everyone else's level. Yea, I was business savvy but I still really didn't cut my teeth in this business until I hooked up with Vinnie a little down the line. The XWF had some fierce competition, some of which I am proud to say are now some of my closest friend's and allies" Jive said. "I've been through hell in back in the short time I have been in this business. I have been in and I got my scars to prove it." He later teamed up with another XWF superstar, Violent Vinnie Vegas and formed Criminal Intent until Jive's untimely but temporary retirement. The End of the XWF After having a very rough time in his personal life, Jive temporarily retired from wrestling to get his life back together. XWF passed through a few different hands until it finally closed for good leaving many of the XWF superstars wondering where to go next. Jive Resurfaces - The NIWF & Ignition In the summer of 2007, Jive resurfaced and he did in a big way with some familiar faces, enemies turned allies past XWF members TimeBomb, Cody E. and David Greene, also known as Ignition. The new version of Ignition was then signed to a new home. The No Imitation Wrestling Federation. Once arriving in the NIWF, Ignition quickly made their presence felt and quickly made a name for themselves as a group not to mess with. After a mere month and a half, all members of Igntion (sans David Greene who had to take a lead of absence and was subsequently let go by Cody E) were in title contention. On June 30, Jimmy Jive & his tag team partner TimeBomb, won the NIWF Unified Tag Team Titles in a match against two other teams via a DQ. Jive continues to climb the ladder at the NIWF and he is destined to become one of the sport's greatest competitors Match History XWF 10/23/06 - Jive vs. Chris Hansen - Loss 10/30/06 - Jive vs CodyE - Win 11/06/06 - World Title Tourney Qualifying match - Jive ve. Chris Hansen - Win 11-13-06 - Survival of the fittest semi final match - Jive vs. TimeBomb vs. Chris Hansen - Jive eliminated by Hansen - Loss 11/20/06 - Initiation PPV XWF's Extreme Title Match - Jive vs. David Greene vs. Chris Hansen vs. Raven - Loss 11/27/06 - Jive vs. David Greene - Win 12/04/06 - Jive vs. The Hangman - Win 12/11/06 - Dog Collar Match - Jive vs. David Greene - Loss (Greene Injures Jive and he is out for two weeks making his return to XWF programming at XWF PPV X-mas Execution. It is at this ppv where Jive turns heel) 01-01-07 - TLC match - Jive vs. Hangman - Win 01-15-07 - World Title Match - Jive vs. World Champion TimeBomb - No Contest 01-23-07 - PPV New Years Nightmare - Tag match For World Title - Criminal Intent (Jive & Violent Vinnie Vegas) vs Ignition (Cody E. And World Champion TimeBomb) - Loss 01-29-07 - World Title Shot - Jive vs World Champion TimeBomb - Loss by DQ 02-05-07 - Jive vs. joey Jobz - Loss 02-11-07 - Flaming Tables Match for X-Treme Championship - Jive vs. X-Treme Champion Raven - Win - New X-treme Champion 02-26-07 - PPV Valentine Vendetta Fatal 4 Way for X-treme Title - X-Treme Champion Jimmy Jive vs. Jeff Jarrett vs. TrenB vs. Cody E. - loss - Drops belt to Cody E. 03-07-07 - Nailed Coffin Match - Jive vs. Krouser - Win 03-19-07 - Tag Team Tournament Match - Criminal Intent vs. The Extreme Regime vs. Hecate Enthroned vs. Ruc1 & Spear - 2 teams advance - win 03-26-07 - Criminal Intent vs. The Extreme Regime - Loss 04-09-07 - PPV Unpredictable - US Championship Match - Jive vs. US Champion David Greene - Loss NIWF 06-30-07 - Texas Bull Rope Match - Jive vs. T - Loss 07-07-07 - Connected by a 4 Foot Chain - Jive vs. Zero - Loss 07-14-07 - 8 Man Tag - Ignition (Jive, Cody E. Greene & TimeBomb) vs. B-Mann, Slick Doctor, TrenB & The Franchise Killer - Win 07-21-07 - #1 Contender Elimination Chamber Match for Tornado F'n Title shot - Jive vs. Cody E. vs. TimeBomb vs. TrenB vs. Reaper vs. AJ West - Loss 07-29-07 - NIWF PPV Wrestle-fest 2007 - Unified Tag Title Match - Jive & TimeBomb vs. Slick Doctor & B-Man vs. JT Bennington & Eric Shinoda - Win - new NIWF Unified Tag Team Champions Random Facts - Jive occasionally has matches for the Defiant Pro Wrestling in Connecticut. His trainer Ron Zombie also wrestles there. - Jive is currently single and enjoying it after being on the verge of marriage - Jive's reputation among other NIWF talent is one of someone who thinks he is better than everyone else.....but he really is better than everyone else. - Jive's is a huge fan and highly highly influenced by the band Gargantua Soul - Jive uses the G-Soul song "Summer As My Discontent" as an entrance theme - Jimmy Jive borrowed his name from a Gargantua Soul song of the same name. - Although Jive is now a wrestling superstar, he still finds time to visit CT to see his old friends, and sometimes enemies - Jive was also in the WFF and TAE with Cody, TimeBomb and many more current NIWF stars. he sees those companies as having no validity and rarely talks about his time in either company External links * No Imitation Wrestling Federation [http://xwf.jconserv.net/ X-treme Wrestling Federation [[Category:Wrestlers] Category:NIWF Wrestlers Category:Current Ignition Members